theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud's Eleven
Here my very first fanfiction. I expect comments. I also wanted to give a big thanks to AnimationFan15 for giving me the title, "Loud's Eleven." (It starts at an exterior of The Loud House, day; Lori is searching in her room for her cell-phone) LORI: I been literally searching my whole room! I haven't talk to Bobby for 2 hours! (Leni come into Lori room to see why she's angry, Leni isn't wearing her sunglasses) LENI: Lori, have you seen my sunglasses? I looked everywhere. LORI: (angered) Who cares about your stupid glasses?! I'm looking for my phone! (Leni glares at her sister angrily; Luna and Luan invite themselves into Lori and Leni room) LUNA: Dudes, where my guitar?! I haven't jammed in days! LUAN: And where Mr. Coconuts?! I feel a little boiled now! (Luan laughs; Lynn crashes through Lori's room) LYNN: Where my football at?! I got football practice tomorrow! (Lucy appears out of nowhere, scaring the older siblings) LUCY: My poets are missing. LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN: AHH! (Lola and Lana appears, both missing their tiara and cap respectively; Lana is carrying Lily) LANA: Where's my baseball cap? LOLA: And my tiara?! I have pageants to win! Lily is also missing her diaper. LILY: Poo Poo. (Lisa walks in) LISA: Have you seen my clipboard? I need to do my studies on multidimensional arrays. (an explosion goes off in Lisa and Lily's room) LUNA: No sis, all our stuff are missing. Who could of taken our things? LORI: (suspicious) I think I know who's been taking our stuff. (Then it shows Lincoln in his room looking for something) LINCOLN: Where my comic books go?! I search every piece of this room, and yet no Ace Savvy! SISTERS: LINCOLN! (The girls kicked down Lincoln's door and they attacked him, then dragged him through the hallway) LINCOLN: (inflamed) Are you insane?! LORI: Where's our stuff?! You have 8 minutes before we wreck your room! (Lynn crack her knuckles and then holding a bat) LINCOLN: (honestly) I don't know! LOLA: (disbelieving) Don't play dumb! We know you took are stuff! LINCOLN: (livid) Shut up Lola! My comic books got stolen too! What proof you guys have, what you know it was you who stole my stuff?! LANA: Doesn't matter, Lincoln! Give me back my hat!! LINCOLN: I DIDN'T TAKE IT!! LYNN: (infuriated) This is what you get for taking my football! (She kicks him in the face, he gets up, livid) LINCOLN: (enraged) Oh, you little... LORI: Stop, both of you! (This causes Lincoln into assaulting Lynn and the two siblings begin fighting, much to the shock of the others; Luna and Leni dragged Lincoln away from her and Lucy and Luan pulls Lynn away him) LUAN: Your stuff is missing too?! LINCOLN: Uh, yeah! LUNA: Why didn't you tell us? LINCOLN: You guys kicked downed my door, attacked me, and threaten me!! LYNN: That was water under the bridge. (Lincoln, about to snap, runs to attack Lynn, but Leni restrains him before he can) LENI: Calm down, Linky! (The eleven of them hear something downstairs) LENI: (still holding Lincoln by his shoulders) What was that? LUAN: It came from downstairs! (They all run downstairs to see their TV, couch, and coffee table are missing; a figure is seen stealing their things, including the family picture from Picture Perfect) LINCOLN: Hey, what on earth you think your doing?! (He angrily slides from the banister and the sisters run down the stairs and join their brother) LUAN: That's our stuff! LORI: Hand it over, dirtbag! LYNN: Drop it, or get drop hard! LENI, LUNA, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Yeah! (Lynn tries tackling the bandit, but she missed and ends up tackling Lincoln; The unknown bandit leaves the house with his stolen stuff) LUNA: (shocked) Who was that guy?! LENI: Probably the bandit who stole our stuff, and Lincoln was innocent. He has our stuff. LORI: He has my phone! Who cares about all your other things?! LOLA: WHAT?! (The others stare at her angrily for her comment) LORI: (nervously) And all your things as well. How we gonna catch him Lincoln? (Lincoln thinks for a moment, then he gotten something) LINCOLN: I got it! He obviously steal at night when we sleep, I watch a lot of movies. I also got a plan. LANA: How we supposed to know if he gonna steal again Lincoln? LINCOLN: He steals more at night, and steals less in the day. LUNA: Alright bro. What you gonna do? LINCOLN: We trapped the burglar, it is best to sleep in Lori and Leni's room, just in case if the thief steal all our other stuff from our other rooms. (The girls agreed to that plan) LINCOLN: I'll stay on watch. I'll set a trap, now lets catch that thief! (The sisters agrees at that plan and shows a montage of their plan) LORI: Alright, the trap is set. Now let's go to sleep! LATER THAT NIGHT (Cuts to an exterior of the Loud House in Lori and Leni's room, night. All of them are already sleeping, Lori and Luna sleep in Lori's bed, Leni and Luan sleep in Leni's bed, Lynn and Lucy sleeping in hammocks, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily all sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Crying can be heard) LENI: (half awake) Lincoln? (Lincoln is on the floor with a blanket, he is crying into his hands, which awakens Leni to get out of her bed) LENI: Why are you sad, Lincoln? (Leni sits down next to her brother and comforts him) LINCOLN: (devastated) Oh, Leni. I'm just worried that my comic books will never be back, I spent my entire life collecting those. LENI: I know, little brother. I miss wearing my sunglasses, I have those for 5 years. LINCOLN: How long till the burglar be back? LENI: I dunno. Maybe a couple more hours or a few days, Lincoln. LINCOLN: And when the burglar takes all our stuff, we'll be broke and live in cardboard boxes forever! LENI: (comforting) Hey, don't be sad, little bro. We'll get are stuff back. (Leni her arm around Lincoln and softly pat his shoulder) LINCOLN: (with hope) You hope so? LENI: I know so. I remembered that 5 years ago, it was you who actually gave me my pair of sunglasses on my 11th birthday and I was the one who gave your nickname: "Linky." FLASHBACK TO FIVE YEARS AGO (It shows Leni's 11th birthday where a 6-year-old Lincoln gives Leni her present) YOUNGER LINCOLN: Here you go, Leni! Happy Birthday! (Leni tears open her gift to reveal her pair of sunglasses) YOUNGER LENI: (gasp with glee) It's those new sunglasses I always wanted! Thanks, Linky! (She puts her sunglasses on her head) YOUNGER LINCOLN: You're welcome! Happy Birthday! YOUNGER LENI: Thanks, you're the best brother ever. (The two siblings hugged each other) BACK TO THE PRESENT (Lincoln is now happy about that flashback while Leni is gently rubbing his back) LENI: You giving me my sunglasses have also gotten me into fashion. LINCOLN: Wow, I'm remembered that time, Leni. I knew you always wanted those glasses, I even traded my limited addition comic book to get you those sunglasses and it was totally worth it. LENI: I know, I'm still grateful for what you did and I still love you for it, little bro. You ae the best brother a sister can ever have. (Leni rubbed the tears off her brother's face) LINCOLN: (in awe) Aw, I love you too, sis. You're the best sister a brother can ever have. (They embraced each other with a soft hug and gotten up on their feet and walks to Leni's bed) LENI: You can sleep now bro, you can come to my bed. LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. Good night. (Lincoln gotten into Leni's bed and he went to sleep next to her and Luan) LENI: Good night, Lincoln. (Leni kisses Lincoln on his cheek, as she fell asleep as well) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is still asleep. Leni is next to him in her arms and she wakes up, everyone else is still asleep as well) LENI: (see's Lincoln) He looks cute while he sleep. (She wake Lincoln up by rubbing his head) LENI: Good morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep? LINCOLN: Really good, Leni. (Both siblings hear thumping and rumbling downstairs) LUCY: I heard something. (Lucy appears out of nowhere and next to Lincoln and Leni) LINCOLN AND LENI: AHH! (The two hold each other in complete fear) LINCOLN: Good morning, Lucy. LENI: Hey Luce. (More rumbling and shattering occurs downstairs) LINCOLN: What was that? LENI: It came from downstairs. LINCOLN: It's the burglar! Let's go! LUCY: But first, lets change out of our PJs. (They all realize and agree to that; Then the three siblings, in their normal outfits, walk downstairs to see that the burglar trapped on the floor hogtied) LUCY: There he is. (Lucy grab the bag that contain their stolen possessions) LENI: There's the thief! Our stuff is in that bag! LINCOLN: Yes! The trap works! (The three all jump with joy, while the others, in their regular clothes as well, all reach downstairs) LYNN: You caught the thief and got our stuff back! - LORI: Oh yeah. We're really sorry we accuse you for stealing our stuff Lincoln, we shouldn't have threaten you nor attack you. LYNN: And I'm sorry for kicking you in the face. LOLA AND LANA: And for yelling at you. (The others apologizing to their brother as they group hug him) LINCOLN: It's okay guys. At least we got our stuff back! LUAN: Now let's see who this thief, really is! (Luan pulls the mask to reveal the kid from Heavy Meddle who they mistaken for Lincoln's bully, they gasped) LINCOLN: Chuck?! But why?! (Half of the sisters snicker because of his name reveals to be Chuck, which Lincoln angrily glares at them and they quiet down) LORI: It's that kid we thought was Lincoln's bully! CHUCK: Yeah, it's me! LOLA: Why you do it?! Why you take our stuff?! CHUCK: I wanted to get back at you for thinking I was a bully by your low life sisters! I was grounded for a month by my parents because I beat you up in school! LINCOLN: Are you kidding me?! CHUCK: I finally got my revenge by trying to get you grounded! LYNN: Are you nuts?! Bullying Lincoln is one thing, but framing him is another! LORI: Yeah! Only we get to bully Lincoln! LINCOLN: What?! (Lincoln and the others was outraged at that comment, which makes Lori nervous as Lincoln and the others furiously glare at the eldest sibling) LORI: (fake sympathy) I mean, you bully Lincoln is not cool! (Incensed, Lincoln wanted to attack Lori, but Luan restrains him in time) CHUCK: Who cares about you said, you no good girly freaks! No wonder why you guys hate your brother! (Chuck has driven all of Lincoln's sisters through her breaking point, they all furiously kicks him out of the house, making Chuck land in the trash cans and gotten him really injured and they slam the door shut) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lynn! (He and Lynn high five each other) LYNN: You welcome, bro. Now, I need to go to practice. (Lincoln toss Lynn's football to her and she catches her football, put it in her duffle bag and left for football practice; Lincoln retrieve the rest of their stuff, Lori tackles him and search for her phone until she got it) LORI: YES! BOBBY!! (She excitedly runs to her room to contact Bobby) LUNA: (she gets her guitar) My ax! LOLA: (gotten her tiara and place it on her head) Thank you! Thank you! LANA: My hat! (She puts her hat back on her head and Hops, Lana pet frog, hops on her head) LUAN: Mr. Coconuts! (Lincoln handed him to her older sister) MR. COCONUTS: Thanks, Luan. I was feeling a little wooden. (Lily is crying, Lincoln puts on a new diaper on her baby sister) LILY: (happily) Poo Poo! LINCOLN: This belongs to you. (He gives Lisa her clipboard) LISA: Much appreciated. LINCOLN: This belong to you. (He given Lucy her poets) LUCY: Thank you, brother. (walks away) Now if you need me, I'll be writing poems. (That leaves him with one last sister: Leni) LINCOLN: And these belongs to you. (He place Leni's sunglasses on her head) LENI: Thanks, Linky. LINCOLN: You're welcome, Leni. LENI: I'm sorry we've have blamed you for stealing our stuff. I knew you was innocent the whole time, I was pretending to be mad to make the other girls to stop blaming you. LINCOLN: (thankful) It's okay, Leni. If you need anything at all, your little brother got your back. LENI: (joyful) Thanks, Lincoln. (reaches her arms out) Come here, little brother. (The two siblings strongly hugged each other, Leni kissed Lincoln on his cheek) LENI: And these belong to you. (Leni handed Lincoln his comic books) LINCOLN: My comic books! Thank you, sis! (Lincoln hug his comic book collection. Leni thinks for a minute, then she smiles and puts her hands on Lincoln's shoulders) LENI: How about we spend the whole day together? Just you and me. LINCOLN: Whoa, I'd love that! LENI: I knew you would, Lincoln. LINCOLN: (To the viewers) After a crazy burglar steal all our stuff, it took the guts for only one of my sisters to help me catch the thief. Thanks to Leni, we caught him and it was unexpected for us. And whenever goes around, comes around. (Lincoln see's their TV, family photo, couch, and coffee table outside) LINCOLN: Leni, look! Our TV and stuff are back! LENI: Aw yeah! Let's puts them back to their right places. LINCOLN: OK! ONE HOUR LATER (It shows Leni and Lincoln placing their TV, couch, coffee table, and family photo back to their respective places while the others, sans Lynn and Lori, happily watch their siblings from the staircase) LENI: (To the viewers as well) I have learn a lot from my dear brother Lincoln and together, we make a really good team. But when something happens, we will always do it together, no matter what the situation is. LINCOLN: Alright, Leni, that everything. So, what you wanna do? LENI: Linky, let's go to the mall, I'll take you out to eating and to shopping! My treat! LINCOLN: Really? LENI: You earned it, Linky. I want to have a good time with you, brother. LINCOLN: Alright, let's go! LENI: Piggy-back ride? LINCOLN: (eager) Deal! (Leni squats down and Lincoln hops on her back and as Leni carries Lincoln, the two siblings walk out of the door and head out to the mall) LUNA: Now isn't that nice? (The others agreed to that, Lori can be heard screaming from upstairs, which surprise the others) LORI: 247 messages?! LUNA: (nervous) She'll be fine. Hehehe. THE END Trivia *First fanfiction AnimationFan15 give me a title. *First fanfiction I took inspiration from other fanfics. *First Lincoln and Leni fanfiction. Category:Episodes